The Assignment
by Shyloeh
Summary: When Olivia has to go undercover for a long-term assignment to catch a trafficker, will she become too attached to her new life as a single mom, or will she just enjoy living in the moment? Maybe, she just becomes too attached all together.
1. The Assignment

**So, I figured while I was waiting for people to comment on my other story, I could start a new one. I had given the option of starting a sequel to that one or just continuing it. I am one of those people who can't just stop writing so, I figured I could just start a new one while I waited. Let me know if you guys like this one. Please review. I don't own any recognizable characters. I my version, Elliot and Kathy aren't separated and Elliot didn't shoot the teenager. At least, not yet anyway. It makes the story so much easier to write if Olivia isn't tied up with Elliot. The whole things about Olivia's age is just random I kind of wanted her to be young so, that's just what I did.**

Chapter 1:

She walked in with her usual stride as she crossed the threshold that gave way to the now crowded squad room. She held two large coffees in her hands and stop in front of her partner's desk. She looked at him as if she wanted to throw his coffee in his face.

"Elliot Stabler, I don't know what the hell is in this, but whatever it is, it takes way too long to make it, okay? Please order something else next time. I had to wait an hour."

"That explains why Mrs. Grumpy Pants is in such a crappy mood," Elliot said as he took his coffee out of Olivia's hand. He gave her a little smirk and took a sip of his coffee. "And, not that it's any of _your_ business, but Kathy still has to lay off of the caffeine and I didn't want to torture her, so…" Elliot waved the coffee cup in front of Olivia's face as she sat down.

"Yeah, I forgot. How is Eli doing?" Olivia was trying to make small talk and Elliot knew it, because as soon as the files were placed on each of their desks, neither one of them wanted to do any paperwork. Olivia just looked at the pile on her desk and already told herself to just give up. She leaned back in her chair and Elliot laughed.

"Hey, Liv, I think you might wanna tackle Everest while you still gotta chance," Fin said from across the room as he sat down in his chair. He gave a small laugh which made Olivia giggle a little bit.

"Can't," Olivia said still leaning back in her chair.

"Why not," Munch questioned from his desk that was located next to hers.

"Because, I am definitely not the only one with a mountain on my desk," she said as she gestured to the other large stacks across the room, "So, I'll do mine when you do yours."

"Liv, if that's how things worked around here, New York would still be stuck on the Son of Sam case." Elliot said as he gave her his parental 'not procrastination' look.

Before Olivia could give a snarky remark back to her partner, Captain Cragen walked out of his office and started to walk towards the squad room.

"Alright, you four, pay attention." He put a photo up on the white board in the middle of the squad room and turned around. He pointed to the photo and explained who it was.

"Oliver Paisley, 45, 6'4". He is a major part of an ongoing investigation that requires all hands on deck, which includes my four best detectives. He is a major Mafia Boss located in little Italy. He is being suspected of laundering money and the smuggling of drugs and women in and out of the country. However, we can't pin anything on him because as soon as he gets wind of a snitch, they're gone the next day. His got big money in high places and we got to catch him in the act. There's no other way to get him. The F.B.I. has already tried and lost several agents in the process. I've been in with the chief all morning discussing our best way to catch him. When I talked to Huang about it, he said the best way to get him is to get close and personal. Real personal. He's the protective type, if you know what I mean." The captain looked at his four detectives who then looked at each other. There was a silent pause in the room for a few minutes until Olivia spoke.

"How are we going to do that if everyone who talks gets killed? Its not like we can just meet him one day and take him out the next. You said it yourself, he's a big name that no one wants to get on the wrong side of." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. For some odd reason, even with her sixth sense, Olivia was the only one who didn't seem to get the picture. Everyone looked at her for a minute while her eyes bounced back and forth between faces.

"Oh no…no," Olivia said quickly as she shook her head and uncrossed her arms.

"Liv," Elliot said as he looked down at the floor.

"No…no, no, no, no, no. Not me."

"Benson, we don't have another option here. As soon as we think we're getting close to nailing this guy to the wall, he slips away again," the captain told her truthfully. The whole squad waited a good twenty minute as they watched Olivia weigh her options. She knew that there were girls out there who really needed her help. She also knew that she would have to take it slow for fear of getting made, but knew that she could be very impatient. She already wanted to get this over with and she hasn't even started the assignment yet.

"Damnit," Olivia whispered quietly under her breath. The team knew that Olivia was good to go. She really only swore under her breath like that when she caved in and the whole team knew it too.

"When do I start?"

"Eight o'clock," George Huang said as he entered the squad room with the Paisley file in his hand. He handed it over to Olivia.

"I had already made a profile of you on a website and put some things on there that I knew would catch his eye."

"Things like what?" Olivia was a little more than snarky now, and everyone knew that she was back to normal.

"Don't worry, Olivia, it's nothing to unthinkable. Just a few pictures of you doing everyday things. Anyway, what I was try to say, was that he had agreed to meet up with you. However, I think it's best that you don't have any more information on his profile or any of his crimes. I think it would make it that much harder for him to read you. We certainly don't want you to get made. I also made you a personal file. You're not Olivia Benson any more and you are _certainly_ not a detective."

The captain spoke next before Olivia got a chance. "CSU has already set up a house with cameras and mics. We'll here everything he says to you. Unfortunately," he said as he looked at Olivia, "this assignment will be long-term, so you're not coming in for a while."

"But cap, I- "

"Olivia, there are girls out there. Hundreds of them, and all it takes to save them is you going under for a couple of months. This is our last shot. After you, we're out of ideas." The captain looked at Olivia, who was looking at her file.

"Fine," Olivia said quietly, "When do I start?"

"Now," the captain said hastily. As soon as Olivia agreed, she was told the address of her new home and Fin left with her.

While they were in the car, Fin was the one to start the conversation.

"You okay with this, Liv?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that I was sort of thrown into this new life all of a sudden and I haven't even really had time to look at everything. I've got to know this file so I'll be ready for later. It's just, I was sort of thrown into this all of a sudden and I haven't even gotten a chance to sort of get myself together, ya know? Anyway, what time am I supposed to meet him?"

"You're supposed to meet him at three, at the park. And, I get what you're saying. I would be a little overwhelmed too if I was just thrown into something like this. But just remember, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away." Olivia smiled and so did he.

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

A few more minutes passed before they reached Olivia's new house. When they arrived, all Olivia could hear was the word _damn _come out of Fin's mouth. She followed him inside the house where he still remained speechless. The department gave her a really nice deal. The house was a large manor in the New York suburbs. When you first walked in, there was a grand foyer and in the middle of the foyer was a large white, marble staircase. The staircase led to a halfway balcony with a dark brown wood as its railing. From the foyer, you could see the hallways at each end of the balcony and the large section of open area before each one at the beginning of the second floor. Olivia turned to her left and began walking. She walked through the large kitchen and noticed all of its stainless-steel appliances and continued walking. The door frame that led from the back of the kitchen into the dinning room was a dark brown wood like the railing on the balcony. She continued to walk through the dining room, noticing the large eight-seater table in the middle of the room and the large windows that were rounded at the top filled the room with sunlight. As she turned to her right to enter the large living room that connected back to the foyer, she noticed a note taped to the door frame. It was from Huang.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I'm sure, by now, that you are a little bit in shock of the whole house situation, but I figured you have yet to read your file too. A little three-year-old girl will be arriving a little_ _later from a morning out with the nanny. She is a foster kid from Queens and everything else about her involvement with the case is in that file. I don't want to put anything else in this letter just in case it gets into the wrong hands. Just remember, if you need anything, we are all just a phone call away._

_Sincerely,_

_George_

"One phone call, huh?" She looked at Fin.

"We thought it would be a little reassuring."

"Don't worry, it kind of is." She gave him a small smile and put down the note. The two of them stood there a few minutes longer and talked about the case. When they both realized that Fin had to go back to the station house, they both said their goodbyes and Fin left through the grand front doors. She took one last look around the grand living room before heading upstairs _'I could get used to this,'_ she thought to herself and headed up the grand staircase.

When she finally situated herself on the deep red covers of the master bed, she opened the file and began reading it. She couldn't help but laugh at her new lifestyle. She was to be a single, stay-at-home mom who handled all of her work from home. She started her own business when she was eighteen years old and now her flower shops were all over the country. _'That's the little girl he was talking about,'_ Olivia thought as she placed the file in her lap. She picked up the note that laid beside her and read it again_. 'from a 'morning out with the nanny'. What the heck does that mean?'_ She had been confused for a moment when she remembered that Huang had set up her profile on that website a while ago and figured that her 'daughter' was already in a general routine. At least, that's what she hoped. If she wasn't, it would be difficult to get a three-year-old to just start calling her mommy.

She continued reading the file. Her name was Ella Parker and she was thirty years old. Her daughter's name was Quinn and the two of them were as thick as thieves. Olivia couldn't help but smile at that last part. Huang really did know how to read minds.

She was about to start reading more of the file when she heard the doorbell ring. She went out of the big master bedroom and into the hallway which led to the halfway balcony that connected to the marble staircase in the foyer. She walked down the giant staircase and opened the door. There stood a little girl and officer Delgado dressed like a nanny. Olivia remembered reading over the name in the file. Officer Delgado would appear at the house every day for Olivia's check in. She was also Quinn's nanny. Her name was supposed to be Josefine.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Parker," Delgado said to Olivia as she walked into the house caring Quinn. Olivia had never seen her 'daughter' before today, but, as she was reading the file, she had already started to miss her. She didn't understand why, but she just did.

"Hello, Josie," Olivia said, not knowing whether or not she was being watched. She wanted to make sure it looked like she had known Delgado for a while.

"Do you need me to stay for a little while longer," Delgado asked handing Olivia the little redhead in her arms.

"No, I think we'll be fine, right," she asked Quinn. She figured Huang had kept Quinn's real name so they wouldn't confuse the three-year-old.

"Okay, well, let me know if you need anything. I'm just a phone call away," she said as she left the house. Olivia was left there with Quinn. She didn't know how long the squad had been putting this together because, when she got upstairs, Quinn's room was completely flawless. Her room was covered from the ceiling to the floor with Disney princesses and different shades of pink. Olivia walked over to the pink canopy bed and tried to place Quinn down for her afternoon nap but, because Quinn was only three, she began to cling to Olivia's neck.

"No, dow wanna go," Quinn shouted when Olivia placed her down on the bed. She hadn't really been well versed in three-year-old speech patterns, but figured the real complicated sentences would come later. She also figured that Quinn had no idea she was supposed to call Olivia 'mommy', but didn't really know how to address the subject.

"Quinn, it's twelve thirty. You have to take your nap."

"No, dow wanna go, mommy," Quinn said_. _

'_Well, I guess that's taken care of. No awkward conversations for me. At least, not today anyway.' _Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Quinn sat up in bed.

"Wanna stay wif you." Olivia instantly felt her heart melt with maternal feelings. She had never had any children and she had never really felt motherly emotions towards any children before either, but for some reason, as soon as Quinn called her mommy, she just couldn't leave her there by herself.

Olivia thought for a moment. She picked Quinn up off the bed and brought her into the office down the hall. Olivia was about to start looking through the online profile when the doorbell rang. She figured Quinn would throw a fit if she put her in her room, so she just took her with her to the door.

When Olivia finally reached the door and opened it, she looked all around, but couldn't find anyone. However, when Olivia looked down, there was a bouquet of roses and a letter attached to the paper around them.

_I can't wait to finally meet you later,_

_ Oliver_

Olivia didn't even want to know how he got ahold of the address, but figured that _Ella _would just be happy to see the roses, so she smiled. She bent down and picked up the bouquet and closed the door.

"Wass dat," Quinn asked quietly.

"They're flowers, sweetie."

"Fwum who?"

"Mommy's friend," Olivia said as she subconsciously kissed Quinn's head. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a vase. She filled the vase with water and placed the flowers into it, leaving them on the dinning room table. She didn't know why, but she appreciated the gesture; she just didn't appreciate who it was from.

Olivia walked back upstairs and into the office where she sat down at the desk and sat Quinn in her lap where she rested her head on Olivia's chest. She began to look over the case file and smiled to herself. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.


	2. The Park

**So, I find that starting this story was a little rough and I finally got this one together. It didn't take nearly as long to write this one because I wasn't constantly going back and fixing things. I find that I'm getting better reviews for this one so I'll probably make this story a little longer; it just depends on how much people tell me they want to read it in the reviews.**

Chapter 2:

When Olivia finally finished reading the case file, she looked at the clock. It was one forty-five and she needed to start getting ready. She figured Ella wouldn't show up in slacks and a red t-shirt, so she needed to get changed. She looked down at the small girl sleeping against her chest and tried not to wake her as she got up and headed to her room. On her way there, she wondered why he had chosen to meet at the park and then remembered the online profile. 'She' had told him that Quinn was very shy and had huge separation anxiety, which Olivia figured Huang found out from when he had met her beforehand, and told him that she wasn't sure she could do anything. He had said that Quinn was cute and that he couldn't wait to meet her, so they decided to go to the park where Quinn could play. She really didn't know how Huang would know what to say in her place, but then figured it was just because he was basically able to read minds. She laughed at her own thoughts as she entered her room.

When Olivia tried to place Quinn on her bed, she found that Quinn had latched onto her shirt and wouldn't let go. When Quinn awoke from her hour-long nap, she began to get upset. She didn't want Olivia to but her down, so she started to cry.

"Quinn, I have to get ready. Mommy's going to meet a friend later."

"Me go too," Quinn said through her harsh sniffles.

"Yes, you are going too, but I have to get ready. I'll be right in the closet, okay? Then I'll come right back out, but I have to change."

"No, wanna stay wif you!" Quinn immediately latched onto Olivia's neck again when she jumped up from the bed. Olivia didn't know what kind of hell this girl had been through when she was little; all she knew was that no one stayed with her to help her get through it.

"Quinn, I'll count to…fifteen and I promise I will be out by then, Okay?"

Quinn took a minute to think about it, and then reluctantly let go of Olivia's neck. Just like she had said, Olivia was out within the fifteen second mark and back next to Quinn's side.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" All she heard was a small whimper and then Quinn was around her neck again. Olivia figured this would become a typical routine, but kind of enjoyed having to take care of someone who couldn't let her go.

Olivia walked back into the closet, Quinn in hand, and grabbed a pair of gold sandals that matched her deep red romper. The romper was sleeveless with shorts. It was perfect for a beautiful summer day in the park. She headed over to the master bathroom that was brightly lit. Somehow, she had managed to brush her shoulder-length dark brown hair and apply a little makeup all with a three-year-old attached to her neck. She figured this is why so many moms didn't wear makeup very often.

When she looked back at the clock again, it read two fifteen, which meant that she had about half an hour to get to the park. She wanted to be there a little early so that Quinn could get used to the surroundings. She wasn't sure if she had ever been to the park before and she didn't want to make it look like she was a horrible parent either.

Olivia finally got Quinn in a pair of denim overalls and a white t-shirt. She put a pair of orange sneakers on her to match her curly red hair. She picked Quinn up, grabbed her purse and her keys, and headed out the door.

When they finally arrived at the park on time, Olivia took Quinn out of her car seat and started to head towards an open area. She had brought along a ball because kicking it back and forth was Quinn's favorite game. Even though she hadn't really spent time with her yet, Huang had told her a few things about the young girl in a phone call she had made earlier that day.

Olivia had placed her down next to her and then crouched down to her eye-level.

"So, do you wanna kick the ball, or do you wanna play a different game?"

"Kit da baw," Quinn said in her toddler speech patterns. Olivia just laughed as she got up and moved a little bit away from Quinn. The two of them sat there for a good half hour before Olivia realized it was almost three thirty and Paisley was a no-show. Olivia softly kicked the ball to Quinn and, when she did, she looked up and saw and older-looking mand walking towards her. A little way behind him were two stern-looking men who she figured were his security team. Paisley had shown up in a light blue polo shirt and khaki pants. She figured that, even though he had asked to go to the park, he would never show up in anything less then dress pants and a nice shirt. He was just one of those guys.

She looked back down at the ball Quinn was kicking towards her when Paisley noticed her and smiled. She didn't know he was looking and he saw that she wasn't looking at him, so he took the opportunity to smile. He had only spoken to her online, but he already knew he liked her. She was pretending not to notice him because she figured he was the type of guy who want to make the first introduction.

He removed his sunglasses and asked his team to stay behind a little bit.

"Hello, Ella," he said. "I'm sorry for ruining your game, but I figured that I had to introduce myself at some point." Olivia gave him a small laugh. No wonder he had so many people wrapped around his finger. He was quite the charmer.

"Hi," Olivia said as Quinn immediately ran to her leg to hide behind when she noticed Paisley. Olivia looked down at her leg and picked up Quinn.

"I'm Oliver, and this," Oliver said as he looked at Quinn, "must be the lovely Quinn I've been hearing so much about." Quinn wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and dug her head into Olivia's shoulder.

"Sorry," Olivia said quietly, "she's a little shy." Olivia looked at Quinn who was not going to remove her head from Olivia's neck and told Oliver to follow her to a nearby bench.

"So," Olivia said in order to break the awkward silence, "Can I ask what made you want to start meeting people?"

"Well, with my work, I'm always doing business from home and it's not really fun if you don't have anything to come home to, ya know?"

"Yeah, I was like that before I had Quinn." Olivia smiled. Oliver looked at Quinn again, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Quinn. I hear that you like to kick the ball around a little. Do you want to play some with me?" Quinn turned her head to look at him. She still had her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck, but her head was no longer buried in her shoulder. Olivia looked at Quinn, who then looked at Olivia. When she finally agreed to move, she wouldn't let go of Olivia's hand. She walked with her back to the large open area and kicked the ball with Paisley the whole time her hand was in Olivia's. However, when Olivia tried to let go, Quinn almost started to throw a fit until Olivia grabbed her hand again. The three of them played like that for hours until Quinn started to get a little sleepy and rub her eyes. Oliver went over to where Olivia was standing and brought the ball with him.

"I think I should get her home. Sorry I had to cut this short, but it's starting to get dark out and she's getting tired."

"That's okay, I appreciate you bringing her here. When I saw the pictures, she was just so cute and I couldn't wait to meet her. Plus, it was me who wanted you to bring her along anyway." The two of them stood there for an awkward minute or two before Olivia broke the silence.

"I had a great time," she said quietly.

"I did too." Before Olivia could even register what was going on, Oliver's mouth was on hers within seconds. The two of them stood there for a few minutes until Quinn started saying that kissing was gross and turned her head. This caused both adults to laugh.

"Okay, well, I think that's my cue. Thank you for today. I really did have a lot of fun."

"So did I." He gave her a small peck on the lips before she grabbed the ball and started walking towards her car. He watched her put Quinn in her car seat and watched as she got into her own seat and drove off. He waited a few minutes before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Marco, it's me. I don't want anyone going any where near that house, you understand me? She's mine and so's the girl. I want 'round-the-clock, twenty-four seven, got it?"

_"Yeah, Boss, got it."_

"Good. It's the white SUV that just left, see it?"

_"Yeah, Boss, we got her."_

"Good. If anyone goes within fifty miles of that house, I want to know about it, do you hear me? Absolutely no one goes near her, understand?"

_"Yeah, we got everything under control, Boss. No one goes in or out."_

"Good, now get going. I don't want anything happening while you're moping around." When he ended the phone call, he saw a small, black town car follow in the direction of Olivia's vehicle. Little did Paisley know, Fin and Elliot were watching form the other end of the street.

"Geez, this guy is the definition of possessive. We gotta tell Liv." Fin took out his phone and started to dial Olivia's phone number. While he was waiting for her to answer, he started talking again. "I mean, I know cap said it wouldn't be long, but I didn't think it would be right after the first meeting."

"Fin, you should remember from narcotics that, unless another Don comes in and says otherwise, as soon as one lays eyes on something they want, they're not letting anyone or anything anywhere near it. There's just no way he's letting her go anytime soon."

"Well, it's a damn good thing she's gotta go under for a while, or else we'd have a big problem on our hands."

"Or, a big target on our backs."

"Yeah, that too." Fin's phone finally stopped ringing when Olivia put her phone on the Bluetooth speaker.

"Hey, Fin, what's up?"

_"Just be advised, he's already got security on you 'round-the-clock."_

"Already?"

_"Yeah, just be careful, okay, Liv?"_

"Don't worry, Fin, I will be."

_"Okay, drive safely, Bye."_

"Bye." Olivia hung up the phone with the touch screen in her car and looked into the rearview mirror. She was going to have to be extra careful now that she's not the only one he's after.


	3. Separation Anxiety

**So, I realize now that the first meeting was a little short and there wasn't really anything said to the other in terms of what they did for a living or anything along those lines. I figured it would've come across in the online thing, but I probably should've have portrayed it a little better. Sorry! However, I also feel like he just wanted to sort of "scope them out" to figure out if he really liked Olivia. I mean, to me, as soon as he met her he was like "they're mine and I want to keep them forever" and to me, he's almost so protective he's like stalker-ish so I mean, he sort of already knew about Ella (Olivia) and Quinn, so like he really didn't need to say much, in my opinion, cause he was already like they're mine so lets just hang out, but its my fault for not communicating it like that, Sorry! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 3:

Olivia woke up the next morning to Quinn running into her room and jumping on her bed. Ever since they got home yesterday, Quinn seamed to be even more clingy and as soon as she was up, she had to be around Olivia. It was only six thirty in the morning, but Quinn was only three and her sleeping patterns were weird. She was wide awake, but Olivia was the complete opposite.

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Quinn was yelling as loud as possible which made Olivia even more tired.

"Okay, Quinn, give a minute."

"But, Mommy, we haf a get up! We gon miss bwekfist!"

"Quinn, it's only six thirty. I can promise you that we are not going to miss breakfast. Go back to sleep for a little bit longer, okay?"

"But, Mommy, I not tired." She stopped bouncing on the bed and got off. Just as she was about to speak, Quinn ran down the hallway to the stairs.

"Quinn, wait for Mommy to help you down the stairs, okay?"

"Otay!" Olivia heard Quinn yell from down the hall. Olivia quickly got out of bed and walk down the hall. When she and Quinn finally got down the stairs, she sat Quinn in her booster seat in front of the kitchen counter and started to make breakfast. Because of her job, Olivia didn't usually get to eat breakfast, or a balanced meal for that matter. Now that she has this new cover, she has found that she has all this extra time on her hands that she doesn't know what to do with.

"Mommy, I wan stwawbeawies." Olivia smiled. She could never get tired of hearing toddler speech patterns. She pulled out the strawberries along with stuff to make a few pancakes and started to make the food. When she was finished, she and Quinn sat there and ate together. '_I could get used to this,_' she thought to herself. She was taken away from her thoughts when Quinn dropped her cup on the floor.

"Oopsies," she said as she looked back up at Olivia. She walked around the island in the kitchen and picked up the cup full of milk on the floor. All she could do was smile at Quinn and hope that Quinn didn't manage to spill any syrup on herself later. She walked back over to her side of the island and continued eating. By the time Quinn was finished eating, Olivia looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. She took Quinn upstairs to get dressed for the day and waited for Delgado to show up for her daily check in.

The car out front noticed another one pull up, so the driver dialed a number on his phone.

"Yeah, Boss, we got a…wait, never mind. It's just the nanny."

_"Next time, make sure you're gong to be useful before you waste my time."_

"Sorry, Boss, won't happen again."

_"It better not."_ A loud click came from the other end of the phone and the driver closed his. The driver looked at the man in the passenger seat.

"What?" The passenger through his hands in the air like he was surrendering and just shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't say nothin' man."

"You betta not have." The driver looked back out of the window to continue looking at the house he was keeping under surveillance.

Olivia walked back upstairs with Delgado and told her what went down yesterday. She also told her about the security team that she isn't supposed to know about.

"Alright, I'll relay it to the team. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." Delgado went downstairs and Olivia heard the door close a few minutes later. The men out front saw Delgado walk out of the door and get into her car. The man in the driver's seat dialed his phone again.

Paisley picked up the phone just as he was about to leave the "office" and head over to another "client's" house.

"What," he said in his annoyed tone.

_ "Yeah, Boss, it looks like the nanny only comes in the morning for a few minutes and then leaves. What kind of nanny is that?"_ _'Why do I work with idiots,'_ he asked himself impatiently.

"Because, you numskull, she's probably a part-time nanny. She probably only takes care of Quinn when she needs to. She probably checks in every day to make sure she is needed, you imbecile."

_"Sorry, Boss. Just thought you should know."_

"Well, next time, tell me something useful, or there won't even be one!" Oliver angrily closed his phone and looked at Marco. Marco then looked at the man tied up in the chair in front of him. Paisley walked over to Marco and patted his shoulder.

"Marco, I've got to go, but Jerry here is still missing a payment. Maybe you two could work something out?" The man who was sitting in the chair's eyes got wide and he started to scream, which was sort of muffled because he had a gag over his mouth.

"Will do, Boss."

"Thank you." He pulled his phone out of his pocket after he closed the warehouse door. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me, Oliver."

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"Well, I was kind of feeling a little lonely and I was wondering if I could stop by for a little while. I don't really have anything on my schedule at the moment, so…"

_"Sure,"_ she said quietly, _"You'll just have to give me about an hour or so."_

"No rush, just needed some company, ya know?"

_"Yeah, sure, I get it. How about maybe ten? Does that sound good?"_ Oliver looked at his watch. He figured he had about an hour to finish up work and then about another half an hour to get over to her house.

"Sure, sounds wonderful."

_ "Okay, bye."_

"Bye," Oliver said with a smile as the woman on the other end hung up the phone. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a candid photo of Olivia in her bedroom. She was sitting on the balcony out back reading a book. He smiled at it and then left the warehouse. Today was going to be a good day.

When he finally finished up his "work", Oliver got into the second black town car as his security team got in the car in front and the car in back of his. When he finally arrived at Olivia's, it was around ten thirty. He got out of his car, which was parked out front, while the other two cars parked a little bit down the road. He took off his blazer and left it in the car. He was wearing a white shirt with a few of the buttons undone and black dress pants. His black dress shoes shone in the late morning sun. The black parts of his salt-and-pepper hair were shining in the sunline against the small bits of grey. He walked up to the large doors and rang the doorbell. He took off his sunglasses and placed them at the beginning of the opening of his shirt. When he saw the door open, he smiled. Olivia was standing there in a dark green, short-sleeved shirt, and a white skirt with a black floral pattern on it. The skirt ended just above her knees and matched her gold sandals. As usual, Quinn was attached to Olivia's neck. She had latched on just as Olivia had left the room to go answer the door. When she moved, Quinn had started to freak out and had insisted on being held. Today, however, she had become a little less shy towards Paisley and, when he had asked her how she was when he walked through the door, she gave him a small wave. It wasn't the exact response Olivia had hoped she would give, but it was closer than where she was yesterday.

"Good morning, Ella," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. She closed the door as she gave him a half smile. Technically, they had only met twice, but in reality, the online conversations had been going on for months, which Olivia was completely oblivious to. She had figured that Cragen knew she would be okay with going under in the end and that's why he made the profile. She just didn't like the fact that he hadn't asked her first, even though she would have said yes anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw two men outside waiting by the door. She looked at Paisley, who looked like he hated having to explain it.

"Do you remember how I told you how I work from home? How, in wall street, sometimes you can go free-lance?" Olivia nodded her head. "Well, I don't want to brag, but, I'm kind of a big name down there and the company is a little, shall we say, over protective of its top brokers." Olivia just smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's just a little different, that's all."

"I know, it took me some time to get used to it too." There was silence for a minute or two before he looked at Quinn who had her head buried in Olivia's neck. He bent his head so he could look her in the eye and Olivia moved her body so he could see her better.

"Good morning, Quinn. How's your day so far?" Quinn just turned her head and looked the other way.

"Quinn, don't you want to say 'hi' to Oliver? He's really nice. He's not going to hurt you." Quinn just shook her head. "Sorry," Olivia said a few moments later.

"It's okay, I understand. Meeting someone new can be a little intimidating sometimes. Especially if you're only three." He gave a soft smile and laughed as he gestured towards Quinn.

Oliver followed Olivia into the large living room where she had some of Quinn's toys set up for her to play with. They had been playing with Barbie dolls before Oliver came over. Olivia sat Quinn on the floor who immediately became worried before Olivia reassured her.

"It's okay, Quinn, Mommy's going to be right here." Olivia sat on the couch with Oliver that was right next to the coffee table that had Quinn's toys on it. Quinn moved herself to the other side of the table, one, to be away from Oliver and, two, so that she could have Olivia in her sights at all times. Olivia smiled at her and told her to keep playing with her things. She and Oliver started talking and every once in a while, she would catch a glimpse of Quinn looking up at her to make sure she was still there. Olivia leaned back into the couch and so did Oliver. She leaned her head in one hand, resting her elbow on the back of the couch. Her other hand rested on her thigh underneath her skirt.

"Has her separation anxiety always been this bad, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, yeah it sort of has." Olivia hadn't had this part of her background story written out for her, so she had to think of something and make sure she would remember it for later. "She was actually closer to her father when she was younger and, when he left, she freaked out and now, I guess she thinks I'll leave if she's not with me twenty-four seven. I've tried to tell her I'm not going anywhere, but she won't believe me. That's part of the reason why I started working from home. That, and the fact that I was just too lazy to want to get out of bed in the morning." Olivia laughed and looked down at the seat of the couch. Oliver gave her a small laugh too and put his finger under her chin. He brought her head up so that he was eye-level with her again and slowly kissed her. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they both realized that they needed some air. There was some silence in the room before Olivia broke it.

"That was nice," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it was." They both smiled and then looked at each other. When Quinn saw what was going on, she got upset. She started to whine. She ran over to where both adults were sitting and grabbed onto Olivia's one leg that was hanging over the side of the couch.

"Mommy, wan you to pway wif me." She began to tug at Olivia's leg and asked again. Olivia looked at Oliver, who only smiled back at her.

"Hey, Quinn, do you mind if I play too?" Quinn took a moment to contemplate her options and then she slowly began walking toward her toys. Olivia knelt down beside her and Oliver was on her other side. She had allowed Oliver to stay there while they played for a little while, but she still wanted to sit in Olivia's lap the whole time. They sat there for hours playing with Quinn and her toys; just enjoying each other's company. While they were playing, Oliver smiled at Olivia, who was watching Quinn do something with her doll_. 'Yeah, she's definitely mine.'_


	4. I Love You, Too

**So, I didn't get to upload yesterday and I was kind of upset, but I was being really lazy and I also had a lot of stuff to do and I didn't have time to. I am going to speed it up a month. I know that I always speed things up all the time, but if feel that important things need to start happening, so…here you go! Please review!**

Chapter 4:

Oliver was standing in the middle of a large business office waiting for one of his clients. The man he was collecting money from was a well-known stock broker for wall street. Many of his clients were big names or widely known celebrities. He would supply people and they would use his "product" for their own businesses. Today, Oliver had to collect a payment. When he arrived, the man asked to have a moment so he could go and retrieve the money. Oliver was starting to wonder what was taking so long. He kept checking watch every couple of minutes to make sure he wasn't misjudging the time.

Everyone knew who Paisley was. People also know that you aren't supposed to keep him waiting. If you did, he would become angry and you might possibly lose one of the best suppliers in the market. People knew that it couldn't get any better than Oliver Paisley. He was the one who brought in the best product, so everyone bought from him. If you missed a payment, he would send Marco after you, and no one ever came back from that. Not unless they were in a body bag.

Oliver checked his watch again. "Damnit, Marco, see what's taking him so long. I don't want to keep Ella waiting. I'm already late enough as it is." Oliver moved in the chair. Sitting there for so long was starting to make his back a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, Boss." Marco went into the next room to see what was taking the man so long. When he heard all of the commotion going on in the next room, Oliver looked at his watch. He was already ten minutes late and he felt bad. He and Ella were supposed to be going to the park with Quinn. He didn't want his job to let Quinn down, so he got up and left. This usually happened when he had to be somewhere on time. Marco knew the drill. He would stay there until the client was "taken care of" and Oliver would go with the rest of his security to wherever he needed to be.

When he got into his car downstairs, he told the driver to go as fast as possible so that he wouldn't be any later than he already was. He took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He put on his sunglasses and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He knew that Ella liked it when he dressed like this. She liked to see him a little more comfortable instead of stuck in that stuffy suit all day. She liked it when he was in his "comfortable" clothes. He smiled when he thought of her. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He wanted her to be his and he would be damned before any other man would ever lay a single finger on her. They can't even look at her without his say-so first.

His thoughts were interrupted when the car pulled up to the house. He got out as quickly as he could and told his security to wait outside. When Olivia opened the door, she was, like usual, holding Quinn.

Over the course of the past four months, Olivia had learned nothing about him that they could prove in court. She figured that, eventually, Oliver would want to get serious and she would have no way to stop him. She would have to continue her cover even if he did decide to. She felt bad for Quinn because she was getting so used to the dynamic of having two "parents" around and having a stable family. She felt bad because, eventually, the case would close and Quinn would have to go back to a horrible foster home and Olivia would go back to her job that didn't have any specific hours, eating fast food at twelve in the morning and doing paperwork all night.

Oliver interrupted her thoughts when his lips met hers for a minute or two, but broke apart when Quinn put her hands on Olivia's cheek. She leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear.

"No, Mommy, das gwoss." Olivia just laughed, which confused Oliver. He gave a small look like he was supposed to be given an explanation and looked between Olivia and Quinn.

"Kissing is gross," Olivia said as she looked back at Oliver.

"My apologies, Quinn. I didn't know."

"Das otay," she said in a normal tone. This reaction surprised both adults because Quinn was still afraid of Oliver and she had yet to rid herself of her separation anxiety with Olivia. Both of the adults looked at each other as Quinn pulled herself to Olivia's shoulder again. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and continued to play with the part of Olivia's necklace on the back of her neck.

Oliver followed Olivia into the house and closed the door. He waited by the front door while Olivia finished getting Quinn ready. He grabbed the few things Olivia had set out for the park and went to the fridge. He grabbed a couple of water bottles and put them in the bag.

Olivia came down the stairs holding Quinn and looked at Oliver.

"Are you ready to go, or do you still need something?"

"No, I've got everything. Are you sure you have everything? You know you always end up forgetting something."

"I know, but this time I promise I have everything." Olivia smiled when she answered his question and his smile only grew wider.

"Mommy, we haf a go. We gon misseded it." Olivia laughed and so did Oliver.

"No, Quinn, we won't _miss_ anything. I can promise you that." Quinn just looked at Oliver and then looked at Olivia. She put her head back down on Olivia's shoulder and continued to keep her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Shall we get going? I don't think we want to miss the morning sun. Maybe we can play with the ball. Would you like that, Quinn?" This time, without looking at Olivia first, Quinn just replied by shaking her head. Olivia was happy that she was getting Quinn to talk and react with other people, she just wished it was someone else other than a well-known smuggler.

"Okay, well, let's go."

The three of them headed out the door and towards the cars. Olivia was about to get into her SUV when Paisley stopped her.

"We're going to use mine. It's safer and the other cars can follow."

"But, Oliver, Quinn's car seat is already in mine. It'll be easier instead of having to move it."

"Yes, but my security knows which car is mine and I want them to come along. Plus, I can't drive your car. It's too weird."

"But- "

"Ella, please, humor me, will you? I just finished with a very egotistical client who was quite, shall we say, strange?" Olivia just sighed. She didn't want to make him angry, after all, she was trying to get him to like her, she just didn't want him to have complete control. She also didn't want to blow her cover_. She_ knew that she wouldn't be okay with him having control, but as for _Ella_, well, _she _was a completely different person. Ella didn't know about who he was, so she was just supposed to think that he had a job as a top broker who was in the sights of bad people sometimes.

"Fine, but you're fixing the car seat. It was your idea anyway." Oliver laughed.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I'm driving." Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver cut her off again. "And no 'buts'." She closed her mouth and looked at him. She watched as the forty-five-year-old broker removed the car seat from her car and placed it into his own. In his mind, this was another way of gaining a little more control. In his mind, Olivia would now have to use his car all the time because he would refuse to remove the car seat from his own.

His thoughts were interrupted when he remembered that they were going to the park and that they needed to get going. When he tried to take Quinn from Olivia to put her in her seat, he was warned about her behavior, and Olivia was right. As soon as Oliver placed his hands on Quinn, she started to throw a fit. She was beginning to get upset and Olivia had to calm her down. When Quinn was finally calm, Olivia put her in her seat. This made Quinn become upset again. She was okay traveling in cars when it was just her and Olivia, but after Oliver tried to pick her up, her anxiety came back and she didn't want to leave Olivia.

"No, Mommy, no! Wanna stay wif you!" Quinn started whining again and you could tell Olivia was running out of ideas. When Oliver saw the trouble Olivia was having, he jumped in.

"Ella, let me see your bracelet." Olivia reluctantly gave him the small bracelet made of string on her arm and looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, Quinn, why don't you hold on to Mommy's bracelet; that way you'll always know that she'll come back to get it from you." Quinn stopped crying a little and, when she did, reluctantly took the bracelet from him. She allowed him to close the door until Olivia got in the car. She looked up every few minutes to make sure she was still there and then finally settled on the bracelet for the rest of the ride.

"How did you know that would work? Half the time she doesn't even acknowledge you, which we are working on, by the way." Oliver laughed. He just liked the fact that Quinn was so attached to her. He was drawn to the fact that someone else, especially a child, was completely scared to let her go. He couldn't get over the sight of Quinn being glued to her. For some odd reason, he couldn't get enough of seeing Quinn throw a fit every time she tried to put her down. He thought it was just because it made Olivia completely dependent on him, or maybe because he was the only thing there to protect Olivia while she was attending to every one of Quinn's needs. He couldn't figure out why he liked seeing her like that so much, but he just told himself to let it go and enjoy being her protector.

"Um, I don't know. I sort of just came to me, I guess."

"Well, at least you're starting to get the hang of things."

"What things," he asked as her looked at her quickly and then returned his eyes to the road.

"You know, like parenting and…stuff." Her voice got quiet as she finished her sentence. She had realized what she was saying while she was in the middle of saying it. He looked at her again just as she was turning her head toward the window and caught her chin when they reached a stop light.

"Don't be scared to admit things, Ella. There's not always going to be a bad outcome." He slowly kissed her again and, this time, Quinn didn't stop them. They both waited for a reaction from her, but when they didn't get one, Oliver deepened the kiss. Olivia didn't stop the kiss and she didn't know why. Every instinct she had as a detective told her to end it swiftly and move on, but for some reason, she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to. That's what made her want to kiss him more.

They broke apart when Oliver laughed a little and Olivia did the same. He looked up and noticed the green light. He rested his hand on her thigh and kept driving. Olivia didn't move it. She almost did, but didn't.

After a moment of silence and Olivia contemplating her latest decision, Olivia finally spoke.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you had a strange client?" Oliver didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell her about his job or his clients and he also didn't want to tell her about the creeps he dealt with on a daily basis, but she asked and he couldn't just ignore the question.

When he left Marco earlier, he was, he assumed, "teaching his client a lesson". It wasn't until after he left when he got the message from Marco. His client had originally paid and asked Marco to leave, but then he got a glimpse of a picture in his half-open drawer and assumed Oliver would want him to take care of the situation and not hesitate to take action.

When Marco returned a little later than expected, he asked him what had happened while Olivia was getting Quinn ready. He had said that he found a picture of Ella reading on the balcony of her bedroom in his drawer and, when he questioned the man about it, he said that he was going to 'make her his'. Oliver became so angry. He was the only one that had that picture. No one else had it because he was the one that took it. He had a mole. Someone was going to get what they deserved for betraying him like they did. He just didn't know how to tell Olivia about the whole ordeal.

"Um, I have a picture of you on my phone and he saw it. He started saying things- "

"Like what?"

"No, no I'm not telling you that."

"Oliver- "

"Ella, no. Not this time. Just know that the situation was taken care of and everything is fine now." Olivia wanted to say something else, but remained silent. She didn't want Oliver to be mad at her and she especially didn't want to blow her cover. That just wasn't the goal for the day.

When another moment of awkward silence had occurred, Oliver was the one to break it this time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Olivia said quietly.

"I know that you've mentioned things, but how come Quinn's separation anxiety is so severe?" Olivia paused for a moment. She didn't know how to add to what little story she had already made up.

"Um, like I said before, she was close to her father. He could be horrible sometimes, but she still loved him. Everyday it was like he was gone for longer and longer periods of time until, one day, he just never showed up. She was heartbroken and she cried for days. She wouldn't let go of me the entire time and hasn't let got of me since. I guess she's just so afraid I'll leave her if she doesn't always know what I'm doing and where I'm doing it." Oliver could sense that it was a touchy subject and decided to leave it alone and ask a little later. They both sat there for the remainder of the ride in silence.

When they finally arrived at the park, Quinn began to squirm in her seat. She wanted to get to Olivia as fast as possible, but the car was restricting her from doing so.

"Ella, let me get her. You go wait out there."

"Oliver, you know I love you, but she's not going to let you pick her up. You saw what happened when you tried earlier." After Olivia finished her sentence, she realized what she had said. She had just said that she loved him and acted like it was a normal thing for her to say. She couldn't believe what was happening to her and Oliver couldn't either.

"You love me?"

"It just slipped out, I- "

"It's okay, Ella, I love you too." He kissed her on the lips until Quinn started yelling for someone to get her out of her seat. Oliver got out of the car and started walking to the other side. Olivia sat there shocked at what she had just admitted to this man that she was supposed to be gathering information on. Yes, it was her goal to get attached, but it was more for him and not for her. She was not supposed to come out of this with a completely different lifestyle.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver asked if she was coming and she got out. She was surprised to see him holding Quinn, but as soon as she caught sight of Olivia, she was yelling to get back into her arms. They both just sat there and smiled at each other until Oliver spoke.

"Come on, we don't want to waste any more day light." They started walking towards the park and Olivia contemplated all of the thoughts in her head. She had just admitted that she loved him in the car even though she didn't know why. Her brain had told her not to say it, but her heart was saying otherwise. Her body was giving her conflicting emotions and she didn't like it. She had never wanted an undercover assignment to end so quickly before. She had always loved going U.C., but this operation was starting to change those feelings.


	5. Our History

**Okay, so, by this time I am starting to realize that this probably isn't my best work and I may need to amp it up a little or have something happen. I'm starting to realize that maybe something needs to happen so we can see Paisley's true colors. Please review and enjoy! I don't own anything except my own characters. I also realize that I haven't uploaded for a while but it's the holidays, so oh well. Also, I think I am going to move it up a month or so.**

Chapter 5:

Olivia was in the middle of the very large garden in the back of her house. She was gathering a few flowers to place in the middle of the dining table. Her short, light-blue romper was somehow managing to not get covered in dirt every time she pulled another carnation. She was so encompassed by what she was doing that she didn't even hear the person behind her. She jumped when his hand touched her shoulder.

"Easy, Ella, its just me. Why are you so jumpy?" Oliver knelt down beside her in his expensive dress pants.

"Its nothing. You just scared me is all."

"Ella, please don't hide things from me. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm not, I promise- "

"Yes, you are. Stop lying to me." Oliver's statement had shocked Olivia a little. He seemed quite agitated that she hadn't answered the way he had wanted her to. She had just hoped that he wasn't referring to the phone calls.

Over the past month or so, Olivia had been receiving strange phone calls. She had figured it was just another one of Oliver's clients who thought they had the wrong number, but her detective senses were kicking in and telling her that they weren't. After the fifth call, she had just told herself to ignore them and she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Until she received another one this morning. She had refused to tell Oliver because on, he would over react and, two, that would mean getting close and personal with the target which is exactly what you are _not _supposed to do. But again, she had just pushed the subject to the back of her mind and told herself it was nothing. The only thing she did do was tell Delgado to have Fin call her. When he finally figured he was safe, he did. She had told him everything about what had been happening and how she didn't want him to tell Elliot. She knew he would over react if he ever got wind of what was going on, and also told Fin that it wasn't that big of a deal, but figured she had to tell him because Cragen would get mad if she didn't follow protocol.

When she finally realized that she hadn't spoken for a moment or two, she realized Oliver was getting worried.

"I'm fine," she said even though she knew it wouldn't work. She had waited too long to say anything.

"Ella, I hate getting angry, especially at the people I love, but your making me quite upset. Tell me what's going on. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been attached to your phone more recently. Is it something to do with that? Has someone been troubling you? Do I have to take care of something, or is it someone you know? Have I- "

"No, its nothing to do with you and it is certainly nothing to worry about, I just-"

"What, Ella, what is it? Who is it?" Before Olivia even knew what was going on, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She didn't even realize what she had said before she said it. She didn't even think about how to fix the situation or how to tell the team what she had just mentioned, but he was being so persistent and she didn't have time to think about what she was saying.

"Quinn's fa-…father." She blurted out her random thought and then got quite when she realized what she was saying at the end of her sentence. Oliver stood up and immediately headed for the house. '_Great,_' she thought sarcastically_, 'Now look what you've done.' _

"Oliver, wait, it really isn't- " He stop on the back patio and turned around to look at her.

"Isn't what, Ella? That fact that you been hiding things from me? Or the fact that it was because of your dirtbag ex who left you and Quinn that you've been hiding things from me?" Olivia just stood there with her mouth wide open like a lunatic. She didn't know what to say. In her head, she was thinking to say something that followed protocol, like maybe the fact that he pressured her so much that she just made up something to get him off her case, but, In her heart, she felt this strange sensation to apologize for not telling him sooner, almost like she felt bad for hiding the make-believe past from her so-called lover.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just, well…he…he…" She was getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't form the words that she needed to say in her mouth. "He was just so distant from us in the last few months of the relationship, and I guess when he started calling, I just thought that it was somebody else, or it couldn't be him. The phone calls didn't even last that long." Olivia got quiet. She didn't know what she was doing. She hadn't known this entire case. She had never gone long-term before, so she hadn't really had any training in what to do if a conversation took a turn for the worse and you had to continue a decent relationship with that person. She figured the best way to fix the situation was to stop acting as Olivia and start acting as Ella which she found she hasn't really done since the first month of this case.

Oliver noticed she was becoming worried and uneasy, so he tried to calm her down a bit.

"Ella, just…listen. I just want know if he has said anything to hurt you or make you upset." Olivia didn't know what to do. Not only did she ruin all the undercover work by throwing some random tid-bit about her "daughter's" father, but she clearly didn't anticipate her target's next move, which was something they were taught in basic training and something so obvious you could see it a mile away. "Just tell me his name." Olivia still remained silent. "Ella, please." His voice was more commanding this time, which pulled Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Um…he, he um…his name is…is Elliot. Elliot Stabler." She hoped he would understand. She had dug herself into a hole so deep, she figured there was really only one person who could get her out. She would have to thank him later.

As soon as his name came out of her mouth, Oliver was inside and about to go through the front door. She had to act fast. She couldn't have him figuring out who Elliot was and blow the whole operation.

"Oliver, wait. You said you wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah, well, I lied." Olivia stopped him just in front of the staircase.

"Isn't that exactly what you just told me not to do." His mouth opened, but then closed as soon as he had. A few moments of silence passed before her phone rang. She looked at it laying on the table in the kitchen and then looked back at Oliver. She was about to speak when he ran passed her and grabbed her phone off the table. He looked at the screen before answering it.

"You son of a bitch."

"Oliver," Olivia whispered as she walked in the room. "Please, just give me my phone."

He moved the phone away from his ear. "No, this bastard is leaving you alone whether he likes it or not."

"Oliver, please," Olivia said as her tone quieted. She certainly didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was by shouting at him.

Oliver put the phone back up to his ear. "Look, you S.O.B, I don't care who you think you are, but leave her alone or I'm coming for you. Do you understand me?" Oliver violently hung up the phone and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. He stormed out of the room and sat on the couch in the living room. Olivia took the chance while she had it. He wasn't looking, so she pulled up Elliot's number on her phone and texted him. She briefly explained how the situation went and how he became involved. She explained how he pressured her into saying an answer that she didn't even know she was about to give. When he texted her back, he said he understood and said that what she had mentioned was one of the few logical things to say about the situation. He had also texted her saying that they would talk about the phone calls and everything else when the case was over. She Quickly deleted the conversation on her phone, but when she looked up, Oliver was walking towards her.

"I that him you're texting, or is he texting you? I told that son of a bitch to leave you alone!"

"Oliver, it wasn't him. I was just talking to Josefine."

"Damnit, I told you not to lie to me!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the back of his hand connected with the right side of her face. It knocked her on the ground immediately and set the phone in her hand sliding across the room.

Quinn was in the other room when she noticed Olivia's phone sliding across the floor. She saw Olivia and, as soon as she did, she started yelling for her.

"Mommy!" Quinn came running in the room giving Olivia just enough time to get up before she was in her arms. She instantly started crying and wanted to be away from Oliver.

"Oliver, I think it's best you go. She upset and I think you're making it worse." He didn't' even put up a fight. He tried to apologize to her as best he could, but she just insisted that he stop talking about it and leave her alone. He could tell she was clearly upset, but knew that she would never let him see her like that.

"Ella, please, I- "

"Just go, Oliver. I'll be fine."

"Ella, please- "

"I told you, I'm fine. Just…just go, please." Oliver reluctantly left and ran his hands over his face. He had really screwed up this time and there was no making it better. He had to find some way to make it up to her and he knew just how to do it. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Marco, I need you to do something for me. Find this Elliot Stabler guy and tell him that his phone calls are a little…unappreciated. Thanks." He closed his phone and hoped that him getting Elliot to leave her Olivia alone would do something, but he could only hope.


	6. I'm Not The One To Blame

**So, yesterday was sort of a crappy chapter, but if I had put both events in the one chapter, it would have been way too long, in my opinion, and if I hadn't put it in there, then people would have obviously been really confused. Please don't hate me, but hopefully this chapter will be better. Honestly, this story is not one of my best works. It was also weird because this whole time I feel like I haven't really had my whole writing groove and then, out of nowhere, it just comes in the middle of this chapter. Life is crazy, right? Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 6:

Olivia was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. She was about to go and answer it when Quinn attached herself to her leg.

"No, Mommy, it da bad man!" She began to grasp her leg harder and Olivia had to balance herself on the door frame of the living room. Olivia sighed and looked down at her.

"Quinn, Oliver is not a bad man, I promise, okay? It was just an accident and I'm okay now. Now, can you please get off of Mommy's leg?" Quinn thought about the question long and hard before she finally released her grip on Olivia's leg.

"Uppie, Mommy!" Quinn jumped at Olivia who could not resist. She loved Quinn more than anything, even if she wasn't her real daughter.

Olivia walked to the door, but when she answered it, it wasn't who she expected.

"Delgado, what are you doing here? Oliver will be here any minute!"

"Relax, Oli- I mean, Ella. Elliot will be here shortly after Oliver arrives. Remember they watch the house?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot." A few moments passed before Delgado noticed the mark on Olivia's cheek.

"Hey, what's that? Did he hurt you? Should I tell Cragen? Wait, hold on, when did you start calling him Oliver instead of Paisley?" She had posed the last question after a small moment of realization towards the end of her rambling.

"Relax, Delgado, Quinn and I were just playing around and had an accident, okay? Everything's fine. And, as for the Oliver thing, I figured it would be easier for Quinn if I didn't keep referring to him as Paisley." She looked at Olivia long and hard before deciding to let it go. She figured she wasn't going to win the argument, so she just told Olivia to text Elliot when she was ready and he would come over. Olivia didn't know why she was calling him Oliver all of a sudden, but thought it was just because of Quinn. After all, that was the only reasonable explanation.

"Okay, thank you, Delgado. Tell him it shouldn't be too long."

"I will," she said as she noticed Oliver coming up the stairs and waved to Olivia. "Take care." Olivia smiled at her and then looked to Oliver who gave her a long kiss on the lips. To their surprise, Quinn didn't even say anything. She just went to her typical position on Olivia's neck and stayed there for a while.

"So," Oliver said as the three of them sat on the couch together, "what's on the list for things to do today?" Olivia was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Funny, she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over to the door after placing Quinn with Oliver, which caused a little tantrum, and opened it. To her surprise, it was Elliot.

"What are you doing here," she whispered, "Delgado said I could text you when I was ready."

"I know, but I figured it would be more of a surprise that way." His sentence quieted when he noticed the mark on her face. "Hey, what's this?" He gestured to the mark as he spoke. "Liv, did he do this?" Elliot clenched his jaw and began to walk into the house in search of Paisley. No one hurt anyone on his team. Especially Olivia.

"Elliot, it's nothing. Quinn and I were just playing and had a little accident."

"Accident my ass. That son of a- There you are!" Oliver looked up from talking to Quinn, who got a little frightened because of all of the shouting. "Did you lay your damn hands on her?"

"Elliot, stop yelling you're scaring Quinn." Olivia ran over to her and picked her up when she began to cry a little.

"Ella, I think it's best you take Quinn out of the room and let your Ex and I deal with this matter ourselves."

"Oliver…"

"Ella, I mean it." Olivia reluctantly left the room after giving Elliot a quick glance. She didn't want to make Oliver any angrier than he already was, but she also didn't want to feed into Elliot's rage either. She knew that neither one of them were faking it, and it was all because of her. She hated this whole case and just wanted it to be over with as soon as possible.

Olivia took Quinn upstairs, but when she tried to put her down, she clung on even harder and just wanted Olivia to hold her.

"Quinn, what's wrong? I know that the men are scary, but it'll be over soon. I promise."

"But Ollie say dat Ewiot gonna beed gone. Was dat meen?" Olivia was confused for a moment until she remembered what Oliver did for a living.

"Nothing, Quinn. He just doesn't like Elliot very much."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Sweetie."

Back downstairs, Elliot and Oliver were arguing very loudly, which could still be heard upstairs.

"Listen, Stabler, I don't care who you are, but if you _ever_ lay a hand on her or threaten her again, I will hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to lay a hand on anyone else ever again. Got it?" Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so you're threatening me now?" Oliver got right up next to him and whispered in his face.

"You bet your ass I am." Elliot paused for a minute. He couldn't believe what this man was and how he acted. He couldn't hold it back anymore. For some odd reason, he felt so protective of Olivia. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he had actually hit her, or the fact the she was his partner and it was his job to protect her.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should take your own advice. I saw that mark on her cheek. I don't care what she says, it wasn't a damn accident with Quinn. You hit her and I swear to God, if _you_ ever lay a hand on her, _I_ will make sure that you will never be able to lay a hand on anyone else ever again. Do you understand me?"

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever speak about us like that again!" Oliver lost every bit of control he had left and punched Elliot right square in the jaw. Elliot go knocked back a little and then punched Oliver. Olivia had noticed that it was quieter downstairs and so she went to go and check. Quinn didn't want to leave her because of all of the shouting, but Olivia didn't want to bring her downstairs to see all of the fighting.

"Quinn, you have to let me go, sweetie, please."

"No, Mommy, no. Don wanna go!" Quinn started to cry, which made Olivia's heart break even more. She really didn't want to leave Quinn here where she was scared, but she also didn't want her to witness all of the fighting. The case half relied on her becoming attached to Oliver and, as much as she hated it, she needed her to do so.

Olivia had to sit and think for a minute before she remembered the car incident.

"Here, Quinn. Why don't you take this and now you know that I will come back."

Olivia handed Quinn her bracelet and Quinn reluctantly took it. She kissed the top of Quinn's head and left the room. When she got downstairs, however, she noticed that Elliot was in Gabe and Marco's arms and Oliver was screaming at him.

"Whoa, Oliver, stop!" She ran over to him and jumped in front of him. She put arms on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Olivia, what are you doing? I told you to go wait upstairs. Quinn will be crying for you any minute."

"No, she won't. I gave her my bracelet. She'll be fine." Oliver sighed. He was upset that Olivia hadn't listened to him, but he was especially angry at the fact that she had seen him like this.

"What's going on? I mean, I know you two don't like each other, but hitting is _definitely_ out of the question." Oliver looked at Elliot in the grasp of his bodyguards and then back down at Olivia.

"I'm sorry, Ella. It's just, the way he spoke about you, just…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Olivia sighed. She didn't know what to do either. No one had ever hurt anyone over her before and she hoped this type of incident wouldn't be a reoccurring one. She removed her hands from Oliver's chest and turned around to look at Elliot.

"I think it's best that you go." Elliot gave her a look almost begging her to let him stay. "Really, Elliot, I think that you should go." Olivia got quiet, but Elliot still refused to leave. This gave Oliver the room he needed to be protector of the day and step in.

"She asked you to leave, asshole."

"Oliver!"

"Don't worry, I am, asshole."

Olivia snapped her body around to look at Elliot. "Elliot, really?"

"Don't worry, I'm going. And, hey, I guess Quinn understands the whole situation with you being his punching bag and everything, right? I mean, I haven't seen her since you took her upstairs earlier. Maybe you use the kid as a punching bag too?"

"Elliot, leave!" Olivia shouted at him hard. She knew that Elliot knew her boundaries and, for some reason, today had to be the day that he felt like pushing them. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Not only did he insult her, but he also insulted Quinn. She also hated the fact that she felt a little bad for hating him for insulting Oliver too. Without thinking, she just drew her hand back and slapped over the same spot that Oliver had punched him in. He stepped back a little and then regained his balance.

He threw his hands up in the air and walked out the door. "Fine! I'm going!" She hung her head a little low and began to walk towards the stairs before Paisley grabbed her arm.

"Ella, wait. Let me see your hand." He began to speak quietly for fear of scaring Quinn more than she already was of him.

"I'm fine, Oliver, really."

"No, you're not." He took a closer look at her finger and noticed that it was turning a little purple. "You're definitely not fine. Look at your finger." Olivia hadn't noticed the pain until after Oliver had mentioned it. When she did notice it, however, she began to wince, which did not go unnoticed by Oliver.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"Oliver, I don't need to go to the hospital for a bruised finger and I have to get Quinn."

"No, I'll get Quinn, you just go wait in the car."

"Oliver- "

"I said go wait in the car." She reluctantly left the house and sat in the car. She waited for what seemed like forever when Oliver finally came out to the car with Quinn. She wasn't crying as much as Olivia thought she was, but she was still pretty upset.

The pair spent half an hour trying to get Quinn to calm down and then they finally headed out to get Olivia's finger checked out.

When they finally returned and had gotten settled in the house, the adults decided to put Quinn to bed together, which was a step up from yesterday when Quinn would only let Oliver stay in there for a few minutes.

Oliver and Olivia sat on Olivia's bed and began talking about earlier.

"You've got a nasty backhand there, Ella."

"Ha ha, you're very funny," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I mean it. I don't know of anyone who has backhanded someone so hard that they break their index finger completely in two. Plus, pink looks good on you. That also means that I get to take care of you all the time."

"You know I can take care of myself, right? I'm not completely immobile. It's just a broken finger and I can move around however I want."

"Not on my watch you're not." Oliver kissed the top of her head and went in to her bathroom to take a shower. When her came out, Olivia was asleep on the bed. He figured he didn't want to wake her up, so he thought it would be okay to spend the night.

He had begun to do that a lot recently. One, to get Quinn more used to having him around and, two, to sort of step up the relationship a bit.

She didn't know it, but when Oliver laid down next to her, Olivia had subconsciously wrapped her arms around his chest and curled up next to him. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her forehead. He looked down at her cast and kissed it too. He was going to take care of her whether she liked it or not.


	7. Roses Are Red

**So, I'm not as attentive with this story as I was with the other one, but I think it's just because I have a lot of big exams coming up so I haven't been writing as much. I think this may be one of the last times I speed up the relationship a bit, so things should start to get interesting. I apologize for name mistake in the last chapter because I was really tired when I proof-read and I know that I read it, but I don't think my brain actually remembered the conversation of that paragraph even though I had just read them like three seconds beforehand. Sorry.**

Chapter 7:

It was in the middle of the night and Olivia woke up when Oliver got into bed. She still hadn't really gotten used to this part yet, so every time Oliver went to bed she just rolled over to the other side. She instantly regretted it when he began to spoon her and then she became uncomfortable. She started to get out of bed, but Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist even tighter so she couldn't move.

"Don't move, Ella. I just got comfortable." Olivia figured she just had to deal with it and some how manage to get to sleep. She didn't want to upset Oliver and she certainly didn't want to make the case go any longer than it had to. She felt Oliver move a little behind her and it took every restraint she had left in her body not to slap him right then and there, but she couldn't hold her tongue.

"Oliver, stop. Please, I'm tired."

"I'm not. Come on, Ella." He pushed a little on her left shoulder so that she was now facing him while lying on her back. He began to kiss her neck a little until she pushed him back off of her.

"Oliver, seriously, I don't want to." She heard him fall down on the pillows and give a small sigh. She knew it wouldn't be too long before he would start to ask serious questions and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him from asking them.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, it was already ten and Oliver was working in the small office he had made in Olivia's "house". She had put on a green cotton shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She knew Oliver would be coming out of his office soon and she wanted to avoid him at all cost. She saw Quinn playing with her dolls and started playing with her. They were laughing and playing so loudly that they didn't even notice Oliver walking in the room. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he just leaned against the door frame and watched the both of them have fun together. When Olivia looked up from what she was doing, she saw Oliver standing there, but, for some reason, she couldn't lose her smile. She was a little angry at him for last night, but as soon as she saw him standing in that doorway, she couldn't be mad at him anymore. He was smiling at her and she was smiling at him.

Olivia got up from where she was standing and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised when Quinn didn't run after her, but she figured it was just because she was preoccupied.

She was facing the counter along the wall to start preparing lunch when she felt Oliver's arms wrap around her waist. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and Olivia stiffened. She knew Oliver felt it too.

"Ella, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just a little…out of it and I figured you'd be okay with it now. You know, since we've been together for almost a year. I guess I should have asked first."

"Yeah, Oliver, you should have asked first, but…I can't stay mad at you. I would just appreciate it from now on if you would ask, okay?"

"Okay." Oliver began to move his head closer to her neck and Olivia leaned into his embrace. He took this action as the "okay" to start kissing her neck. When Olivia moaned due to the small spot on the back of her neck, he began to kiss harder. Oliver started to move his hands from her stomach to butt and then asked her a question.

"Ella, why…don't…we…take this…upstairs…hm?" He asked in between kisses.

"Not now, Oliver, I have to get lunch ready for Quinn." She heard a small groan and laughed as he somehow managed to unlatch himself from Olivia's neck.

"But…can't lunch wait until later," Oliver whined as Olivia turned around in his arms. He reminded her of a child who didn't get what they wanted when they mentioned it in a store after showing their parents.

"You try telling a toddler they can't have goldfish today and then we'll go upstairs."

"Quinn!"

"Oliver!" Olivia laughed and playfully hit him and the chest.

In that moment, after watching her play with Quinn and standing there, laughing and joking about the little things, Oliver knew that she was special. He was going to have her and he was going to keep her. Whether she liked it, or not.

A few minutes passed and, although Oliver tried to distract her from her current task, Olivia finally had lunch prepared and the three of them sat there and enjoyed a small meal together. They sat there and talked about funny things and silly things and things that Quinn didn't even know existed, but she listened anyway because they made her laugh.

When time came for Quinn's mid-day nap, she whined and whined about how she wasn't tired and how she was never going to sleep.

"Quinn, we've been through this before. You have to take you're nap because you'll be really tired later if you don't." Olivia got up to clear the plates, but Oliver grabbed her arm and got up instead.

"I'll do it," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she answered back.

"You can thank me later." As soon as he gave the snarky remark, he sprinted toward the kitchen in fear of Olivia's reaction. Even though he tried, he was still too slow for the experienced New York cop and she caught him just in time to give him a light smack with the back of her hand across left bicep.

Oliver placed the dishes in the sink and faked injury as he fell to the floor. This caused Quinn to laugh hysterically and surprise both Olivia and Oliver. Quinn ran over to Oliver on the floor and partially tackled him. He began laughing loudly at Quinn's reaction and all of the commotion caused Olivia to laugh too. He looked at her again in that moment and then back at the child her was causing her all of this laughter. He couldn't help but smile at the situation and continued to enjoy it.

"Okay, Quinn, you've had enough fun time to go and take you're nap."

"But Mommy I not tired. I dow wanna go to sweep."

"Come on, Quinn, napping is fun," Oliver threw in, "I wish that I could nap, but I have to go to work. If you could nap for me, you could tell me all about how good you slept and then it will make me happy in knowing that you're not tired anymore." Quinn took a minute to contemplate what she was just told and agreed to it. She loved the fact that she was able to have what most adults couldn't and that made her even more excited to take a nap.

"Otay, Mommy, I go tay my nap now." Olivia grabbed her hand and gave a look of surprise toward Oliver. She knew that the car incident was a stretch, but know he had gotten Quinn to take a nap in the middle of the day. There was no way he was new at this. He had to have done this before and she figured it would be a way in to help the case. She would have to make a note of it to ask him later.

After three books and a song, Olivia had finally managed to get Quinn down for her nap and close the door. As soon as she did, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and took her into a long-lasting kiss. Neither one of them had realized how long they had been kissing until the both of them had to come up for air. She didn't even realize that he was behind her, but now that Olivia knew where he was, she took it as the time to ask him the very important question.

"Oliver, I have to ask you something."

"Me too," he said almost as soon as she had finished her sentence, "Come with me."

"But, Oliver, I don't understa- "

"Shhh, just follow me." He grabbed her hand in his and led her into their bedroom. He pulled her through the balcony doors and down the small staircase that branched off of the balcony. Outside, he had moved a small amount of her flowers out of the way to clear a path for he and Olivia.

Once he had finally stopped pulling her through the entire house and stopped pulling her around the back yard, the both of them stopped in the middle of a bunch of roses.

"Oliver, you do realize that I spend a lot of time taking care of these flowers. Please tell me that there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"Oh, believe me, there is." He gave her a small smile and gave her a kiss.

"Good because if you had just decided one day to ruin my flowers for no good reason, I swear I'm going to…oh God." Olivia's mouth was left wide when she turned back around to see Oliver again. He was there. Really there, in front of her, for her. Just, there. He. Was. Kneeling. For her. Nothing else registered in her mind at that moments and all she could think about was everything that had happened over the past year. All of the grief she had given the captain over this case. A case that she wasn't even sure if she hated anymore. She didn't understand why, but, in her mind, it wasn't registering that he was kneeling for Ella and not for her. They weren't supposed to take things personally in the field, but she did anyway. At least, for this one she did.

She also knew that the case wasn't over. She knew that there was still information that she had to get and that she had to go to almost any lengths necessary to it. She didn't want to say yes to this man because she knew that, at the end of this case, things would come crashing down so hard on her that she was afraid she might actually break.

All of this was going through her mind until she heard Oliver speak. He pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it out toward her. The beautiful silver ring with a large emerald in the middle shinned brightly in the afternoon sun. "Ella…Vivianne…Parker. You have made me laugh, smile, and enjoy every moment of time that I have spent with you. And, quite frankly, I don't think anyone has annoyed me quite like you either." The last part caused Olivia to laugh and a stray tear fell from her cheek; whether she noticed it or not. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than you doing me the incredulous honor of becoming my beloved wife. What do you say?" As seconds passed as Olivia stood there shocked and decided what to do. Should she do it because she needs this to help the case? Or, should she do it because she is finally admitting to herself that she actually loves Oliver and her life here with Quinn? She couldn't believe what she had just told herself. She loved Oliver and Quinn. She didn't' care anymore. At all. All she wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops that she was in love with his mand and there was nothing she could do about it and he loved that about her.

"Oliver Paisley…yes, I will marry you. I love you and I will always love you. And I don't care who hears it. I. love. You." Oliver smiled and gave a small laugh. He put the small ring on her finger and picked her up to spin her in the air. He kissed her long and hard before putting her back down on the ground again.

"I don't care who hears it either."


	8. Definitely

**Hey guys I know that it has been a while, but I had AP tests and its close to the end of the year so you teachers are like 'lets cram everything in' so I've had a lot to do. I also had a little bit of writer's block, but hopefully this will turn out okay. Please read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Olivia woke up to the sun shining in her eyes very brightly. In order to avoid the bright morning sky, she decided to roll over to the other side of the bed. When she found that Oliver wasn't laying beside her, she got nervous. She knew that she had all of her files well hidden and there was no way of him finding out who she really was, but when she didn't know where he was, it had always made her a little nervous.

She yawned widely and had decided to go and see if she could find him. She had to wake up Quinn anyway. She got out of bed after untangling herself from the covers and opened the double doors of "her bedroom" and walked down the hall to Quinn's bedroom. When she got to Quinn's room and found that she wasn't there, she became even more worried. She was about to check the rest of the upstairs when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked down the large marble staircase and into the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway to observe the scene going on before her. She was shocked for more than one reason.

Oliver was not only cooking breakfast, but he was making it with Quinn. She knew that Quinn was starting to open up to him a little more each day, which was good for the case in her mind, but she didn't know she was okay with being around him even if she wasn't there to hold her. Something else that was quite surprising was that Oliver was standing there in his pajamas. Olivia was a bit surprised because she had never seen Oliver without his suit on. She knew that he was a working man and she rarely ever got to see him, but when she did, she hated the fact that she got all "warm and fuzzy inside".

In the midst of her thoughts, Olivia didn't even realize that Oliver had looked up and had asked her a question.

"Hello? Earth to Ella."

"What? Sorry, I guess I just got a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"Well, you were staring, so I asked if you wanted some breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

"Well…do you?"

"Um, yeah, I would love some."

Olivia walked over to where Quinn was sitting and sat down next to her. She gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and told her good morning.

"Ollie say dat you'd got a new wing."

"Yes, Quinn, Mommy did get a new ring. See?" Olivia moved her hand so that Quinn could see the ring. After a moment or two of staring at it, Quinn decided to move on to the next thing and start to enjoy her breakfast. Oliver couldn't help but smile at Olivia every time that she interacted with Quinn. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting everything that he had always wanted in life. Well, almost everything.

Olivia got up and walked around the granite island in the middle of the kitchen. She walked over to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to walk back over to Quinn when Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long-lasting kiss. Their brief moment of happiness was only interrupted when Quinn chimed in as usual and had told them that kissing was gross.

Sorry, Quinn, I keep forgetting. Maybe your Mommy and I will remember next time, okay?"

"Otay. Mommy, I wanna dow pway."

"Didi you finish all you could?" When she received a head nod from Quinn, Olivia told her she could go play; leaving her and Oliver alone.

"So…," Oliver started when he put a plate in front of Olivia and sat down next to her.

"So…what," Olivia said confused.

"Should we start?"

"Start what?"

"Planning the wedding of course." Olivia sat there for a minute in shock. She had forgotten, for a brief moment, that just yesterday, Oliver had asked Ella if she would marry him and, without thinking, she said 'yes'. She didn't even contemplate everything that could possibly happen to the case because she said 'yes', but if she had said 'no', how much of a bad side would she have gotten on with Oliver? Would he still be willing to date Ella if she had and if he didn't want to be with Ella anymore, what would happen to all of those girls out there who were in serious trouble? That's what brought her back to the mindset she was supposed to be in. Those girls. Olivia had lost, for a little while, the extent of the case at hand. She had forgotten who she really was and what she was supposed to be doing for a brief moment and that was the part that scared her the most. Never in her entire career of working as a police officer and as a now detective, had she ever lost her mindset or the reason behind why she was working on a case. This was the only time that she had done that. Could this be telling her something? Could she really be missing something in her life so bad that she basically fell in love with a smuggler and a trafficker that she was supposed to be getting information on and hunting down? Could she really be in need of someone or something so bad that her own mind recognized it before she did? She couldn't believe everything that she was thinking about right now. She couldn't even believe everything that she had contemplated over the past few months and how she almost jeopardized and completely screwed up a case over some tiny, stupid little feeling that she could honestly care less about in the first place. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she completely forgot about the conversation at hand.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You seem to be doing a lot of 'just thinking' lately."

"Well, I've got a lot to think about. You know, with the wedding planning and all." Olivia smiled as she got up from her seat to put her plate in the sink. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at how quick-witted she was and Olivia had finally figured out that she has Oliver right where she wants him. He was wrapped around her finger. After that brief moment she took when she spaced out to clear her head, Olivia had finally gained the right mindset she needed to get back in the game and back to the task at hand. This guy was definitely going down and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it_. 'Oh yeah, he's definitely going down,'_ she thought to herself, _'definitely. Those girls are going to be free sooner than they realize and he is going to get sent away for a very, very long time.'_

"Oh, do you know," Oliver said," I believe I was the one to bring up the part about the planning first."

"No, I think I was."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, I was. Definitely."


	9. I'm Just Fine

**Okay, so this is probably either the last or second to last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I have a certain little idea blossoming. As usual, these characters, except for Paisley and Quinn, don't belong to me. Please read and review! And Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Olivia woke up with the sun in her eyes yet again and smiled. She had remembered yesterday like it was the back of her hand. She was happy that she was no longer blind sided about the case and she was excited to tell the team her news and her plans on how she thinks that they should nail Paisley to the wall.

After she opened her eyes she breathed in deeply and then sighed loudly. She stretched and then she felt something around her stomach. She looked over her right shoulder to see Oliver laying on his stomach and facing her. His head was laying on a pillow and he opened his eyes. When she looked at him, he smiled. She had to smile to keep up the remaining charade that is her cover. When she finally snapped out of it yesterday, she had been put into her mindset that she had when she had started this case. She just wanted to get it over with and, now that it almost was, she couldn't wait to tell the team her new idea. She just had to get Delgado alone without Oliver noticing.

When Olivia tried to get up to go downstairs, Oliver had wrapped the hand he had on her stomach around her waist and he pulled her to him; hard.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Olivia became a little concerned because of the way he had pulled her.

"Sorry for yanking you so hard; I just wanted to tell you good morning, my love," he said suavely as he buried his face into her neck. "You know, I think I understand why Quinn likes it here so much. Your neck is very comfortable," he mumbled. Olivia giggled, but when she tried to get up again Oliver started to kiss her neck and she couldn't help but flinch at the ticklish sensation that was now on her neck. She kept laughing and begging him to stop, but that only made him want to kiss her more

By the time Olivia had begged him to stop for the third time due to the fact that her stomach hurt so much from laughing, the pair of them were completely entangled in the sheets and Oliver was on top of her. She looked up at him and into his eyes and he looked into hers. The two of them sat there for a moment in silence. Oliver was in complete awe of the person who was in his company, but Olivia was thinking the complete opposite. She was hoping that he would leave her alone soon so she could contact Delgado to meet her in town later, but from the way he was holding her, she knew that she probably wasn't going to get a chance for a while. At least, that's what she thought.

They were both so lost in thought that they hadn't noticed Quinn running into the room until after she had jumped on the bed. The pair quickly untangled themselves from the covers and Oliver had managed to unlatch himself from Olivia. When both adults were finally laying on their backs Quinn jumped on top of Olivia and knocked her in the stomach. Olivia groaned at the instant contract between her stomach and tiny knees and Oliver winced.

"What happened to you," she asked still winded from the intrusive attacked from tiny bones.

"Nothing, but I could feel that one from over here." Olivia laughed and so did he. There was a moment of silence before Oliver saw her whispering into Quinn's ear. "What are you two conspiring about over there? Some kind of 'plan of attack' to get me during the day?" Olivia looked at Quinn and then all of sudden Quinn jumped on top of Oliver and Olivia got up out of bed. Oliver grunted and Olivia laughed loudly as she made a break for the bathroom. She closed the door quickly behind her and gave a small sigh of relief. _'Thank GOD that's over.' _Olivia got herself ready for a shower and figured that Quinn would be okay with Oliver for a few minutes while she took a quick shower.

Meanwhile, while Olivia was in the bathroom, Oliver thought it would be a good idea to call the nanny and leave Quinn with her for a fun day out. He wanted some alone time with _Ella _while they were still able to have it.

After a few minutes of cooking and giving Quinn her breakfast, Oliver got Quinn dressed just in time for Josefine to arrive.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Paisley. I assume everything is in her bag."

"Yes, she is all good to go."

"May I ask where Mrs. Parker is? She's usually the to call me for this type of thing."

"Well, it's good that you asked. Don't want a complete stranger telling you what to do with someone else's kid."

"Yeah…," Delgado joked awkwardly.

"Not to worry. She's just upstairs having a quick shower before we start doing a little planning."

"Planning for what?" Delgado wasn't yet aware of the situation and, in turn, sent alarms bells ringing in her head.

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet. Maybe that's something that I should leave for her to mention. I don't want to be the one to ruin anything."

"Oh, okay…," she said concerned. She gave Oliver one last small smile before he closed the door and she began walking down the wide staircase that led to the gravel driveway. When she was sure no one was looking, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She looked all around before getting in the car with Quinn and answering the phone.

"Yeah, Elliot, we've got a huge problem." Delgado was so caught up in trying to get the information to the team that she forgot to look a little way down the street for the black car that was watching the house.

Meanwhile, while Olivia was taking her shower, Oliver didn't know what to do, so he went upstairs. He entered the large master bedroom and saw that the bathroom was unlocked. He thought it would be okay since they were getting married soon to just walk in because he _really _needed to brush his teeth. So, he did. He was only in his pajama pants and a white tank top when he entered the bathroom.

Olivia was about to start washing when she heard someone walk into the bathroom and got a little freaked out. She knew Quinn would never come in, but she also knew that, when it came to boundaries, sometimes Oliver had a little bit of trouble finding them and figuring out where the certain places were that he couldn't cross.

"Ollie, is that you?"

"Yes, Love," he said as he finished rinsing out his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just think that morning breath is not something you should be greeted with at breakfast." He giggled to himself and Olivia poked her head out of the shower. She furrowed her brow and smirked at him amusingly.

"You can't tell me that you seriously made yourself laugh with that comment." He smiled and turned around. There she was, beautiful as ever, was the love of his life wrapped in nothing but a shower curtain and soaked form head to toe.

"What are you looking at," she inquired not fully realizing the position that she was in. She looked down at herself and then back at Oliver who was grinning widely. She quickly retreated behind the shower curtain and resumed her shower.

"You know… if you needed any help I could- "

She poked her head back out of the shower curtain again. "Not a chance." She smirked proudly at his face and laughed at his childish disappointment and closed the shower curtain again. However, that didn't stop Oliver from trying. He took his pinky finger and pushed back the shower curtain far enough so that he could see with just his right eye and that was all he needed. He stared at her for what seemed like a long time, to him anyway, and had to close the curtain when he saw her start to turn towards the curtain. He decided to walk out just in case she had caught the end of his little charade and thought it best to be able to get a head in case she wanted to chase him down the stairs. His thoughts were broken when Olivia had called to him from the bathroom.

"Ollie!"

"In here, Love!" She had turned the water off and had wrapped herself in one of the large, white, fluffy towels that were in the bathroom closet. She walked into the bedroom after opening the bathroom door and he couldn't have been happier. "Yes?"

"Where's Quinn? I left her with you for a few minutes all you had to do was- "

"Ella, relax. She's with Josefine. Whom I found out you haven't told, by the way." He turned away from her to get some clothes he had in the large walk-in closet.

"Oh…wait, you told her!"

"No, Love," he said as he walked out of the closet in black slacks and an unbuttoned white shirt, "I had told her to take Quinn so that we could have time for some, you know, planning and then she told me she had no idea what I was talking about and left it there," he said calmly as he buttoned his shirt, "I told her you would tell her in your own time." He had finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it in and had put on a belt. Olivia began walking towards the closet, but Oliver had stopped her. "I kind of like you dressed like this," he said as he smiled at her. The comment made Olivia's skin crawl, but knew she couldn't say anything that would hurt his feelings or damage the relationship. She was so close that whatever she said and whenever she said had to be thought out very carefully if she really wanted to get this guy.

She smiled at him and then answered. "I'm only wearing a towel." She looked down at herself and smiled. She then realized that she was, in fact, only wearing a towel and standing in front of the one and only Oliver Paisley. He was a big name and a very wanted criminal and her she was, standing in front of him, in a towel.

"I know," he said suavely. His hands had moved to her shoulders and he looked at her. His slowly slid his hands from her shoulders, to her neck, and then to her cheeks. She watched his hands trail her body almost like a moth was drawn to a moving flame. He leaned in slowly and started kissing her. Only when she subconsciously moaned did he deepen the kiss. She moaned even more which made start to kiss her with bruising force. His hands moved to her back and pulled her in: hard. The sudden shift in force had made Olivia start to rethink the situation but, before she knew it, one of Oliver's hands had snaked around to the front of her body and started to go for her towel. She quickly grabbed his hand and the moaning stopped; and the kissing did too.

"I'm sorry, I- "

"No, Ella, it's not your fault. Trust me, it's not." He backed away from her to give her some room.

"It's just, the only person I had really been with was Quinn's father and… well, I was starting to get over him and then…"

"He just showed up out of no where like the asshole that he is? Trust me, no one is _ever_ going to hurt you like he did. _Ever_ again."

"Ollie, stop. Insulting him is not going to get you anywhere."

"It's just… well, I don't see how- hey, wait."

"What," she said tired of having to talk about the major screw up that was her mentioning that Elliot was Quinn's father.

"When did you start calling me Ollie," he had asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I don't know. Just picked it up from Quinn, I guess. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think," she asked as she walked into the closet to get dressed. She threw the towel into the hamper in the corner and put on a black skirt that landed a little above her knees and a lavender t-shirt. She put on brown sandals and walked out of the closet. Oliver looked at her stunned. "What?"

"I swear, you get more beautiful every single second of the day." He said as he was taken aback by how beautiful Olivia looked.

"Oliver, it's just a shirt and a skirt." She gestured to her outfit.

"Yeah, but they make you look gorgeous. Personally, I would prefer you without the clothes on, but- "

"Oliver Paisley, that is the third time this morning."

"I guess I had better stop. You pulled out the full name and everything." They both laughed as they started heading downstairs. They both walked into the kitchen when they heard Oliver's phone ring.

"Ah," he groaned, "Damnit!"

"Language, Oliver!"

"What, Quinn's not around?"

"One of these days she might be!"

"Sorry, Love." He walked out of the room and into the foyer to answer his phone call. He brought his voice to a loud whisper. Just quiet enough so that Olivia couldn't hear.

"I swear to God this better be good, or so help I will- "

_"Relax, Boss, it is."_

"Did… did you just cut me off? Please, tell me I heard you incorrectly because I think you just cut me off." He talked sternly into the phone.

_"You won't be mad at me once you hear what I've got to say."_

"Well, then you better hope to_ God_ that it is something _very_ important you have to tell me to be interrupting me like this. If it's not, I will be _very_ happy that I will have one less person on my payroll."

_"Remember that Nanny that picked up the kid earlier today?"_

"Yes, of course I remember Josefine. Please tell me why you are wasting my time with this?"

_ "Well, after she picked up the kid and got in the car, she called a certain somebody about a certain engagement and let's just say that that person isn't too happy about their new-found information."_

"Who did she call?"

_"Elliot Stabler."_

Oliver slammed the phone shut and clenched his jaw. Elliot was going to pay and every single bit of rage he had toward him was going to be known. He realized that he had to calm himself down in order to go back into the kitchen, but no one was going to mess with his new family. _Especially_ him. He was not to go anywhere near Ella or Quinn and if he so much as layed a finger on his girls, he was going to pay. No one was going to look at Ella the way he did. _Not_ _ever._

He had managed to calm himself down and walk back into the kitchen for some breakfast with his Fiancé. No one was going to ruin this for him. No one.

"Every thing okay at work? You seen a little tense." She asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Love. Just fine." He smiled at her and continued to watch her make their breakfast so they could start planning their wedding.


	10. Is It Over Yet?

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure that this is going to be the last chapter even though I said that about two chapters ago. I know that it's kind of abrupt, but this one is probably going to be a little bit longer. And after writing I realize that it is really long, but I just wanted to have the perfect ending. Only Quinn and Oliver belong to me. The rest belong to Dick Wolf. Please read and review! And enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

It was around three in the afternoon when Josefine brought Quinn back from their day out and Olivia and Oliver were in the middle of planning a few of the arrangements for the wedding. Olivia had to smile to herself. She knew that it would never even come close to happening, but she felt bad because she knew that, at the end of everything, she was destroying a man's happiness, a very powerful man, and Quinn would have to go back to whatever horrible foster care home that she came, which Olivia knew were never all that great. Even though It was Oliver Paisley she was 'getting married to', she still felt bad, just a tiny bit, for leading him on this far. In reality Olivia never really had a choice in the first place. She knew that he was quick-tempered and if she had denied him, things probably wouldn't have ended very well for her. She also knew what her cover was in the first place; or what it was supposed to be. She knew that she had to get close to him no matter what, but something inside her told her that leading him on this far, and then suddenly have things come crashing down on her, was no going to end very well.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and a loud scream from a small child burst through the door. Olivia and Oliver were sitting at the island in the kitchen when the pair entered the house.

"Mommy!" Quinn's screaming rang throughout the house as she darted for Olivia. Oliver couldn't help but laugh. He loved it when Quinn just absolutely _had_ to be around Olivia. He liked seeing the need that she had for her.

Olivia bent down to Quinn's level and gave her a big hug. She kissed the top of her head and then picked her up to place her on her hip.

"Did you have fun with Josefine today," Olivia asked as she brought Quinn into the living room.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head, "But I weewy misseded you." Quinn gave Olivia a small hug and then rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

She walked into the living room with Quinn still attached to her hip and Oliver followed. Olivia placed Quinn on the couch, but then immediately regretted when she had started to whine.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Wanna stay wif you," she said sleepily. Olivia turned to look back at Oliver and spoke.

"Looks like somebody's a little tired," she whispered, "Oliver, could you put her to bed? I have to talk to Josie for a minute."

"Of course, Love." Oliver gave her a small smile and a wink because he knew that she would be telling the nanny about their new engagement. In his mind, however, he would let the nanny find out, but she didn't know that he wanted to make her understand that informing Elliot on the matter was a huge mistake. He wasn't just going to let something like that slide.

Oliver took Quinn from Olivia, or at least tried to, but she wouldn't let go of Olivia's neck like she always did when she got tired. Oliver tried again, but had to let go because the grip the Quinn had on Olivia's neck was starting to hurt her.

"Quinn, your Mommy has to talk with Josie for a bit. Why don't we go upstairs and she'll come up in a few minutes, hm?"

"No, I want Mommy." Both adults gave each other a look of surrender and just had to deal with the fact the Quinn wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Um, you know what, Josie, I'll call you later. How about that?"

"Okay, that'll work. Bye Quinn." Quinn didn't give a response and Olivia looked at her with a questioning face.

"Quinn, can you say goodbye to Josie?" All she got in response was a moan from the tired girl on her shoulder and she apologized to the woman standing in her foyer. They heard the door close and decided to head upstairs.

Olivia walked into Quinn's room and Oliver followed. However, when Olivia tried to put Quinn down for her nap, Quinn instantly protested and hugged Olivia's neck tighter than she had earlier.

"Quinn, sweetie, you have to go down for your nap or else you won't be able to got to sleep later on."

"No, Mommy, wanna stay wif you."

Oliver had decided to chime in from the other end of the room and try to talk Quinn into her taking a nap, but, by this time, Quinn was completely over the idea of sleeping for the day and all she wanted to do was to be close to Olivia. Honestly, Olivia was over it too. She needed to inform Delgado of the details of the engagement situation and have the team know about it too instead of just having them go off of information that Delgado had overheard. However, Olivia also wanted to comfort Quinn and hold her for as long as possible because she didn't know when she'd ever get the opportunity to do something like this and have the experience of taking care of a child like this ever again. Oliver, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of it. He knew that she was getting annoyed with Quinn's defiance, but he was always happy when it happened. He knew that, while Quinn was attached to her and wouldn't let go, he was the only one who could protect them and the idea of Olivia being completely dependent on him was euphoric. He wasn't going to let it go once he finally got it.

"Ella, love, why don't you just stay with her. I'll be fine by myself for an hour or two." He watched as she contemplated this choice and then she had decided to walk around with Quinn until she fell asleep. Olivia knew that she would eventually, but had hoped that it wouldn't take too long because she was starting to get a small red mark from all of the hard grabbing that Quinn was doing.

Oliver was on the phone in the kitchen about an hour later when Olivia had walked down the stairs with Quinn still in her hands. "Oliver," he heard her say from the other room and he quickly hung up the phone for fear of her hearing any 'business deals' that he was currently making.

"Yes, Love?" When Oliver looked up, he saw Olivia standing there with a sleeping Quinn still in her arms. She had part of Olivia's shirt grasped in her hands and he gave a small laugh.

"Help me, please," she said with a small whisper. Oliver smiled and quietly walked over to her. He tried to grab Quinn's hand to remove it from her shirt, but it only made her grasp it harder. She whined a little which made Olivia even more frustrated. Oliver reached for her hand again and began to unwrap Quinn's fingers one by one. The removal of her hand from Olivia's shirt caused Quinn to wake up and become upset again.

"No, Mommy, wanna stay wif you," Quinn whined. Olivia looked up at Oliver and then back down at Quinn.

"Quinn, can we at least go upstairs?" She nodded her head and Oliver followed Olivia up the stairs. The three of them entered Quinn's room and Oliver stood leaning against the doorway. Olivia walked over and sat down on Quinn's bed with her. Quinn had refused to let go and Olivia had no other choice but to sit with her and wait until she fell asleep again.

When Quinn had finally fallen asleep, Oliver helped Olivia remove her from her lap and place her in her bed. By this time, it was around twelve thirty and Olivia needed to call Delgado. Oliver had stayed and waited the entire time until Quinn fell asleep and Olivia was grateful.

"I have to go call Josie, but I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Of course, Love. Let me know what she says, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia said as she gave him a small smile. Oliver gave her a small peck on the lips and then walked back downstairs. Olivia was finally alone and could finally give the team the news. She walked into her bedroom and picked up her phone. She dialed Delgado's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ This was the typical answer she was supposed to give instead of 'Delgado' just in case Paisley had gotten hold of Olivia's phone.

"Hey, it's me," Olivia said in a barely audible whisper.

_"Liv, its been forever. We were all worried."_

"You just saw me a little over an hour ago."

_"You know that's not what I meant. You know anytime we get a serious piece of information you're supposed to call in. Now, what was this thing that Paisley was trying to tell_ _me about earlier?"_

"Honestly, that doesn't even matter anymore. I was going to use that as a way in, but I overheard him making a deal over the phone and had recorded the end of it. I think we're in the clear."

_"Woah…woah, just…slow down. Start from the beginning, please."_

"Well, long story short, Oliver proposed, but _please_ don't freak out. I had to go along with it, but now I know for sure that it will never get that far. I had been hoping to get a hold of or record him on the phone making a deal and I did, so now there doesn't have to be a big wedding and everything. Besides, there's another part to my plan. I need you to put Cragen on the phone, please."

_"But, Liv, I just don't- "_

"Delgado, please, we don't have time for this."

She sighed on the other end of the phone and then handed it off to their Captain.

_"Liv."_

"Cap, look, I've got an idea, but you're going to have to hear me out." She heard a moment of silence on the other end of the line and waited for him to answer.

_"Okay, I'm listening."_

"When you take Paisley, I'll still pretend to be Ella. That way, if he doesn't confess; we can use me. We've seen it before. Hours of grueling interrogations chopped down to five minutes because all it took was for us to get the Perp to talk to a loved one. You show up later today like a proper take down. Then when you get to interrogation you ask questions that you know will make him not want to answer. You just keep drilling him for hours and eventually he will want to see me. That's when I can make my move."

_"Liv…are you absolutely sure? Maybe I should talk to Huang first."_

"Cap, you've known me for how long? I know what I'm doing. Plus, I've lived with this guy for almost a year and I know how he asks. Especially around me."

There was a minute or two of pure silence on the other end of the phone and Olivia had feared that she may have overstepped the line a bit; until she heard the response.

_"Alright. I'll inform the others."_

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Cap."

_"Don't thank me yet. There's still a take down we have to do."_ Olivia heard the receiver on the other end click and then she hung up her phone. She smiled a little to herself knowing that she wouldn't have to go through the torture of a whole fake wedding and instead would be able to end this entire thing in just a matter of a few hours. She couldn't be happier.

She decided to head downstairs and wait for the team to arrive. She decided that she didn't want to play it too out of character, so she decided to sit outside on the porch bench and listen to Oliver talk. It wasn't too long after that when Gabe and Draco ran out back to tell Oliver that a bunch of pigs were in the driveway, which Olivia knew all too well meant a whole bunch of cops. She also knew, however, that Paisley would try to get the both of them out of there as soon as possible, so she tried to stall him as much as she could.

Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her up off of the bench. He and the other guards ran around the side of the house to a couple of spare cars that they had ready and waiting. Olivia had stopped them about halfway before they got to the cars.

"Wait, Oliver what's going on?"

"Not now, Love. I don't have time to explain. Just get in the car."

"No, we have to get Quinn!"

"Quinn's already in the car. Now, we have to- "

"Freeze! NYPD!" Olivia saw Finn's face and smiled internally that it was finally over. She had hoped that he and the rest of the team were well-versed on the entirety of the plan and knew how she had to act. At least, that's what she had hoped.

"Oliver, honey, what's going on? I don't understand."

"Ella, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I have no idea what they are doing here. They probably just have the wrong person." Olivia just stared at him blankly she knew that _Ella_ would be shocked and wouldn't know how to react, so all she could do was just stare.

Finn stepped in while the others had their guns still pointed at him. Finn grabbed his handcuffs from the holder at his back and turned Oliver around. Olivia backed up a little still looking completely shocked and not-knowing what to do.

"Oliver Paisley you are under arrest for the trafficking of underage minors and the distribution of controlled substances and the laundering of money. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Ella, call Marco and have him- "Finn pulled him from against the side of the vehicle and spoke to him again; cutting him off.

"_Do you_ understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes, alright? Yes. I know my rights."

"Good. Now move it 'for I change my mind." Finn turned Paisley around and started walking him towards one of the squad cars. He got the pair of them closer to one of the pillars attached to the front porch and lightly hit Oliver's head against it; causing it to make him even angrier.

"Whoops, my bad. Sorry, I'll have to be more careful next time." Oliver clenched his jaw, rolled his eyes, and kept on walking. Olivia couldn't help, but giggle a little when no one was looking. Finn had always had a good sense of humor when it came to dealing with these sorts of things.

When the team had finally arrived back at the station house, Finn moved Olivia and Quinn to his desk while Elliot went into the interrogation room with Oliver.

"You never said you were a cop. Does Ella know?"

"Does Ella know," Elliot whispered to himself. He looked back at Paisley and couldn't believe that Olivia put up with this guy having his grubbing little hands all over her and Quinn.

Elliot slammed his fists on the table in front of Oliver. "Of course she knows you idiot! What are you stupid? I have no idea _what_ she sees in you."

"I could say the same thing to you," Oliver said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'I could say the same thing to you'. You walked out on her all those years ago. What…you think that I don't care for her?"

Elliot leaned his hands on the table and got close to Oliver's face. "No, I don't. I think you're a sick son of a bitch who traffics innocent women and children. I think that you purposefully picked her to groom her for your sick little business! I think that you've just been waiting for the right moment and the right client." Oliver was beginning to get a little annoyed with Elliot's words and he knew it.

"You shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, you're not exactly denying it. What, am I getting close? Oh, no I get it now. Maybe you had actually _already_ found somebody for her."

"Stop talking about Ella that way. I love her." Elliot clenched jaw and got up from the table_. 'Maybe we won't need Liv after all,'_ he thought to himself, _'This guy's cracking already.'_

"Really…you _really _love her," Elliot said quietly in the corner of the room. "Maybe you just needed a cover…"

"No," Oliver said disgruntled.

"Yeah, that's it."

"No," he said a little more sternly as he looked up at Elliot, "No, that's not it!" Oliver said a little louder and got up from his chair to walk over to the window. He was now looking outside the window instead of looking at Elliot.

Elliot walked towards the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He spoke in his normal tone with a small smile. "Did I hit a nerve? Maybe I did guess correctly."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Oliver turned back around and stared angrily at Elliot.

"But I am on the right track. After all, you haven't denied what I'm saying. You're a traveling man. You go to a lot of different places for your 'business'. My guess is, you just needed a cover. You needed a story to use as an alibi if something were to happen. You needed to seem like an average family man so that nothing you did could raise any questions!"

"NO!"

"Face it! When you did those things, you knew, eventually, that something would come up and bring the police to your doorstep!"

"STOP IT!"

"You _knew _that you would need help! You knew that spousal privilege would work! You knew that was the entire reason you wanted to marry her! That was the only reason why you got together so early on!"

"NO! STOP IT!"

"You probably weren't even planning to marry her, were you? You were just going to use her as a cover! Once you got married you were just going to be there and you weren't even going to worry about taking care of her or Quinn! Once you were together that was it! She wasn't going to me anything to you anymore, was she?"

"YES! I mean…" Oliver looked up and Elliot looked back at him with a small grin on his face.

"I knew it." Elliot said feeling complete. He didn't want to have to make Olivia continue her role any longer than she had to. He didn't want her near this creep ever again. He wanted to interrogate Paisley so she wouldn't have to. And he did; and she didn't.

"That's not what I meant; I swear!"

"No, I know exactly what you mean." Elliot turned around and flicked a switch on the wall. The two-way mirror turned into a plain glass window and on the other side was Olivia in the Captain's office. All she had to do was this one last bit and she would be done with this guy forever.

Oliver had a look of shock on his face and so did Olivia. Oliver tried to explain himself away, but he couldn't. Olivia just walked out of the Captain's office and pretended to be upset.

"You son of a bitch," Oliver whispered to Elliot.

"Oh, I'm the sick one?" He gestured to himself and then opened the door. "Officer Delgado, escort Mr. Paisley her to a holding cell, please." Delgado walked in and Oliver was shocked.

"Josie?"

"Who's Josie," she said to him. She grabbed him by the elbow and put him in a holding cell. They passed by Olivia, but she pretended like she didn't want to hear anything from him.

Olivia was sitting in one of the chairs when she got up and approached the Captain. She looked over at Quinn who was playing and laughing with Munch. She knocked on the Captain's door.

"Hey, Cap?"

"Liv, you did a great job. I can't say that I could be any prouder." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I just…I have one simple favor to ask."

"Of course, ask anything. After what you did, I think a simple favor is in order."

"It's just…well, I know that she's gotten pretty used to everything and all and I told myself that I wouldn't, but I kind of…" She took a deep breath and then looked at him again. "Let me foster Quinn."

The Captain looked at her like he expected this, but also hoped it wasn't going to happen.

"Liv…"

"Cap, look. She's already attached to me and she trusts me a lot. She already calls me 'Mommy' and I think that since she's become so used to having me around, and being used to this dynamic, that it's best if she stays like this. I mean…I don't want to have to send her back to a different foster home where she'll jus be treated like a paycheck and not loved and I loved her the first moment I saw her and I can get a babysitter when we have to work long nights because there's a lovely you girl in my building who sort of needs some money and I- "

"Liv…"

"Cap…" He took a moment to think. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the paperwork on his desk. He looked back up at her with endearing eyes and spoke.

"I'll call ACS." Olivia smiled and nearly sprinted out the door. The Captain couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

Olivia grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Hey, where are you going all smiley and everything," Elliot asked.

"Liv, while you were in there did Cragen say what time ACS was supposed to arrive?" Olivia looked at Elliot who then looked at Quinn and then back at her.

"Liv…really?"

"What?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"I…nothing. I'm just happy for you. That's all. I think it's good to have something happy to come home to after a long day of all…this," he said as he gestured around the room.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, El. It means a lot."

Quinn looked up from where she was coloring at Munch's desk not noticing that Olivia had walked into the room and got up to run to her.

"Mommy!" She ran into Olivia's legs and Olivia hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Lovey. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go home." Olivia smiled and grabbed her things as she began to walk home with Quinn.


End file.
